Shinki
is a shinobi of Sunagakure's Kazekage clan and a member of Team Shinki. Personality Shinki is described as the calm and collected leader-like figure of his team. Shinki is shown to be very prideful and proud of his heritage, telling his foster father their team won't tarnish his name and will achieve victory. He also is very confident in his teams abilities, not believing the teams from the other villages to be anything to worry about in the upcoming Chūnin Exams.Boruto chapter 3, pages 2-4 However, he's not above overrestimating his own capabilities, as seen when he was going to jump into the battle against Kinshiki and Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki, the foes capable of fighting multiple Kage-level shinobi. Although he seems to know his limits well enough to take orders from his foster father to stay out of fighting Kishinki and Momoshiki.Boruto chapter 5, page 5 Appearance Shinki has dark spiky hair, small eyebrows and green eyes. Just like Kankurō, Shinki sports face paint, which takes the shape of two red "E"-like markings that are similar to designs on Gaara's Sand Gourd. His outfit consists of a dark cloak made of Iron Sand which he wears over his Suna flak jacket, a brown full-body outfit, which covers his throat, complete with a dark blue Suna forehead protector and black calf-length shinobi sandals. He is also seen carrying his skeleton-like puppet alongside him. In Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, he is seen with bandages around his wrists and ankles. Abilities He is a powerful shinobi who excels in his team due to his observant eye. Shinki is capable of using the Magnet Release kekkei genkai, allowing him to control Iron Sand, which he conveniently carries around with himself and his puppet, shaped into a cloak. Using such ninjutsu, Shinki can create a single platform, connected to his cloak, which is capable of supporting him and his allies, allowing them to float while on it. He can use his Iron Sand to constrict opponents, and also in conjunction with his Puppet Technique. Epilogue Boruto: Naruto the Movie While en route to Konohagakure by train to participate in the Chūnin Exams, Shinki expressed his belief they would achieve victory and would not sully his foster father's name. He exclaimed that the other teams would be no problem for them. Shinki entered the Chūnin Exams with his team-mates. In the first round, he utilised his Iron Sand to support his team-mates and himself to prevent them from falling into the pit. In the second round, Shinki managed to capture Metal Lee's team's flag, causing the latter to pound his fist on the floor in frustration. In the final round, he was matched against Chōchō Akimichi and defeated her using his Iron Sand. When Kinshiki and Momoshiki arrived on the arena and began their attack, Shinki tried to join the offensive against them, but was stopped by Gaara, who told him that it's not the kind of enemy he can take on and that they should focus on evacuating the civilians instead. Trivia * According to character trivia from Boruto: ** Shinki's hobbies are gardening and embroidery. ** His favourite foods are gizzard and braised stew, and his least favourite food is nattō. References pt-br:Shinki it:Shinki id:Shinki